


One More Time

by j_gabrielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Jon, Drabble, M/M, PWP, Riding, Unconscious Jon, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Tormund howls at the tight heat of Jon Snow's cunt riding his cock. Jon is making punch out noises. Like he is dying with every downward motion of his hips. Like it is too much but not enough all at once.





	One More Time

Tormund howls at the tight heat of Jon Snow's cunt riding his cock. Jon is making punch out noises. Like he is dying with every downward motion of his hips. Like it is too much but not enough all at once.

Tormund tightens his hold of pale hips. Digging his nails into sweat slicked skin. It'll mark and the thought of those perfect indentation under Jon's armour in the morning, while he goes about being a pretty king thrills him and curls something dark and possessive in him.

A tight grip of his hand and Jon is arching, head thrown back against his shoulder. Flushed cheeks and kiss bitten lips, he pants as he begs, "Please. Please...!"

Tormund smiles. Nibbling, laving his tongue down the side of his face, tasting the salt of his tears, he meets his mouth to Jon's, thrusting into his mouth just as he begins to fuck him in earnest.

Jon's hard cock is slapping against his thigh, leaking come. He's babbling and keening and screaming in turns when Tormund fucks him just right. Jon is sobbing, begging, hissing when Tormund pulls him down and stills him there with his arse cheeks to Tormund's hips. 

"Come for me." Tormund growls, biting down on the flesh of his neck.

And Jon does just that. Eyes blown wide, mouth stretching in a soundless scream, wet heat tightening around him as he follows suit, fucking Jon through his orgasm. 

Tormund comes like that, panting against Jon's shoulder. "Jon?" He calls out when he feels the body in his arms collapsing back against him. 

Jon is unconscious.

Tormund has to suppress a laugh. He fucked the King in The North unconscious. 

He kisses Jon's lax mouth, thrusting his tongue deeper than what Jon would normally allow for their kisses. He is still in him, erection still unwilting in that perfect cunt of Jon's when he turns them around without pulling out.

Jon's out for the count. He doesn't stir when Tormund begins to press him into the mattress and fuck him so hard he is sure that Jon won't be doing any riding of any kind, any time soon. He doesn't wake when Tormund presses the heel of one hand his lower abdomen, pressing it there while he fucked him imagining that he could feel the head of his cock brushing against his hand.

Jon does not so much as sniffle when Tormund comes in him again. 

He does pull out this time, content to watch Jon's hole gape and seek the shape of his cock as it leaks out his seed. He feels a slow burn rising from within him as his cock twitches in memory of being in Jon.

Maybe one more fuck would be good.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have many feels about these two](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)


End file.
